Earth Dragon
by Virgo626
Summary: A year after Fairy Tail's core members disappeared at Tenrou Island, Jiemma recruits seven Mages with powerful potential to take Sabertooth to the top. One of them is Terra Carbonne, the Earth Dragon Slayer. This is her story.
1. Triple Dragons of Sabertooth

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, but I own Terra Carbonne, Orissa, and Fleyta Samon**

* * *

The new guild master cleared his throat. It was a highly unpleasant sound, sounding more like someone blowing their nose, but no one dared to tell Jiemma that. Not after they saw what he could do.

Seven Mages were lined up in front of him. These seven were not ordinary Mages: three were Dragon Slayers, one was a God Slayer, one memorized magic, another controlled monsters with a flute at nine years old, and the last one manipulated space. Jiemma had a vision: Sabertooth could be the strongest with these seven children and no weaklings.

"You seven are potentials for out S-class Mage," Jiemma said in a booming voice. "You can take this guild to greatness. Know this, if you can't achieve this, you're out. Our guild aims to stun the heavens, rouse the land beneath us, silence the raging seas."

Terra Carbonne, Sabertooth's Earth Dragon Slayer, at the time had no idea she would be hearing the last part over and over again for a long time.

"I expect a lot from you all," Jiemma continued. "I expect you to control your magic and use it to its full extent."

* * *

"This is a lot already," Terra told her flying cat companion, Orissa, later that day. Orissa was an anthropomorphous Siamese cat who could sprout wings and fly. "They want me to master my powers, otherwise I'm out. And I don't think it's just an excommunication."

"You could train with someone," Orissa suggested. "Aren't there two other Dragon Slayers?"

Terra cast a dubious glance at her. "Are you serious? Master wouldn't tolerate that!" she sighed. "I'll get to work." Standing up, she thrust her hands out. "Earth Dragon Rock Prison!" The earth around a nearby bush rose upward, leaving the bush in a prison.

"Hey you!" someone called.

Without dropping the prison, Terra turned around, wearing the most bored expression she could muster. She saw two of the Mages from earlier, one blonde haired and the other black haired; both were Dragon Slayers. Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney, if she remembered correctly. Sting had spoken to her. "What?" Terra questioned impatiently.

"You seem a little small to be a Dragon Slayer," Sting remarked.

There was no denying that Terra was shorter than the others, not counting nine year old Fleyta Samon. She decided to use sarcasm. "Fleyta's too young to be controlling monsters with a flute. _A flute!_ "

"Fight me," Sting challenged. "I want to see who's stronger."

"Fighting isn't the way to solve everything," Neither Rogue's face or voice held any emotion.

"Hey look!" Orga Nanagear, the Lightning God Slayer, shouted, pointing. "Sting and Terra are about to fight!"

Rufus Lore, the Memory Make Mage, declared in a smooth voice, "I don't recall Master telling us to fight."

"You don't know Father like I do," spoke Minerva Orland, the Territory Mage and Jiemma's daughter. She wasn't that fond of him either. If she was, she was doing a tremendously good job of hiding it.

Terra spread her arms out, "Earth Dragon Javelin!" she was suddenly surrounded by spears made of stone, all suspended in midair around her. She aimed everyone of them at Sting, then they rocketed at him at high speeds.

"White Dragon Roar!" Sting shouted. Every Dragon Slayer knew the Dragon Roar move. The laser like effect of the attack shattered Terra's earth javelins. It kept coming at her and threatened to tear her to pieces.

"Earth Dragon Dropping Lid!" Terra slammed both palms on the ground. A large, brown lid fell onto Sting's attack, trapping it inside. The lid was then drawn back up, shooting the Dragon Roar right at Sting. Sting had to lean backward to dodge the attack.

"Earth Dragon Javelin!" Terra prepared this attack once more, aiming at Sting. When she released them, however, one second they threatened to impale the White Dragon Slayer, the next minute they were flying outward in all different directions. Minerva stood between them, a rainbow colored aura surrounding her hand and a frown on her face. That must have been the power of Territory magic.

"Aright, there's no need for us to all kill each other right now before we even make S-class," Minerva said sternly. She turned back to the others. "Alright, back to the guild hall!" she ordered.

Orissa came stalking toward Terra. "I'm pretty sure I suggested for you to train with a Dragon Slayer, not fight a Dragon Slayer!" she exclaimed angrily

"Yeah, and I said Master wouldn't tolerate that." Terra retorted.

Sting gaped at her. "You have a talking cat?"

Terra glared at him. "Yeah, what's your problem?" She didnt feel like talking to him right now.

"Rogue and I also have talking flying cats," Sting answered.

"Ryos," Rogue reminded. "I like to be called Ryos."

Terra could almost understand why. The word "rogue" was usually used to describe wild things. And Rogue was the opposite of wild.

"We could be a good team," Rogue said.

Terra gawked at the Shadow Dragon Slayers. "What?" She questioned at the same time Sting did. They both glared at each. "Stop copying me!"

"We're three Dragon Slayers," Rogue said. "Dragon Slayers are very powerful."

Sting smiled a bit. "He has a point."

There was no denying it. 'It does sound like Three Dragon Slayers working together would be pretty strong. But don't get the idea that I like you two, because so far, I don't!"

"The feeling's mutual," Sting remarked.

And thus, the Triple Dragons of Sabertooth was born.


	2. Seven Years Later

**Seven years later...**

* * *

Terra plodded down onto a rock after easily defeating the Dark guild with Sting and Rogue. A weak guild under the employment of Tartartos was nothing for the Triple Dragon Slayers.

"That was a workout," Sting sighed as he plodded down next to her. They were all nineteen now, almost adults. Terra had to admit Sting and Rogue did look alot better than they had seven years ago. She didn't look that bad herself, she thought.

Terra broke off the edge of the rock and bit into it. Her teeth and jaws were strong enough to withstand the rock.

"You almost look like Gajeel when you do that, except you're a girl," Sting said.

Terra smacked him on the side of the head. "Never say that again." She continued to munch on the rock.

Sting turned to their quiet partner. "You were a pretty big fan of his."

Rogue looked into the horizon. "Stop bringing up past mistakes. We chose a different path than they did."

Terra had gotten used to Rogue's silence and emotionless ways. He never spoke much and almost never smiled. He was very bland and dull at first glance, with his black hair covering one red eye and black cloak.

"I found you!" One of the surviving Dark Mages shouted. He aimed his bow at Rogue's turned head. Sting grabbed it in midair.

"Attacking him while his back is turned," Terra eyed the Mage with her stone hard gold eyes. "Coward!"

Sting immediately began chewing on the arrow. The Dark Mage started to freak out. Rogue turned around to face him and Terra stood up beside him. Sting released his Light Dragon Roar. It ultimately missed but it annihilated the wall behind the Dark Mage.

"Must be getting out of practice; his head's still there," Sting growled.

"I knew it!" The Dark Mage cried fearfully. "It's you guys!" Sting stood up. "White Dragon Sting, Shadow Dragon Rogue, and Earth Dragon Terra. The Dragon Slayer trio!" He whimpered pathetically and turned Tail.

"Hey!" Sting called after him. 'You just going to leave your pals here?" He asked, referring to the beaten Dark Guild. "That's harsh!"

"It's a dark guild," Rogue reminded. "What did you expect?"

"Gee Sting, you don't know when to hold back!" exclaimed a loud voice. Turning, Terra saw Lector, Sting's red flying cat, wearing a blue vest, Frosch, Rogue's green cat who thought he was a frog and now wore a pink frog suit, and her own Orissa, wearing a camouflage green flak jacket and a brown skirt.

"Hey, its Lector, Frosch, and Orissa," Sting smiled warmly. Unlike Rogue, Sting was the more cheerful and smiling type. Terra herself considered herself to be in the middle.

"We were figuring we could find the enemy, but you already took care of them!" Lector praised. "You're the strongest Dragon Slayers out there!"

"Yeah!" Frosch agreed.

"They've gotten alot stronger together over the last few years," Orissa reflected.

Lector gave Sting a high five. "No ones better than you three!"

The Dragon Slayers and their cats started walking back toward the Sabertooth guild hall.

"I'm feeling pretty good, I bet I can beat Natsu," said Sting.

"He couldn't hold a candle to ya!" Lector chimed.

Sting looked at Rogue and Terra. "What do you say? Why don't we find out?"

Rogue looked straight ahead. "I think I'll pass, thanks."

Terra rolled her eyes. "They can't find the Lightning Lady anymore. That or they aren't telling us something."

"Probably they're not telling us something," Orissa voted. "I never did trust the Magic Council."

"Damn straight."

Upon reaching the guild hall, they found the whole guild assembled in front of Jiemma.

Rufus gave them a superior look. "You're late," he announced.

"Time for us to go," Orissa spread her wings and flew away from the guild hall with Lector and Frosch following.

Terra glowered at the Memory Make Mage. "Yeah, that was obvious."

"Our apologies Master," Rogue said in his monotone voice. "We were wiping out a Dark Guild."

"Never mind that," Jiemma snapped. "What I'm trying to say is that the Grand Magic Games are coming up. And this guild, as number one, will win first place, like we do every year. The team will be most of the usual, Sting, Rogue, Terra, Orga, Rufus, and Fleyta. Since Minerva is out on a mission, Yukino Agria will take her place."

Yukino Agria was one of the newer members. She was a Celestial Spirit wizard with two Zodiac keys, Pisces and Libra, along with the Thirteenth Zodiac, Ophicus. Terra had heard of Lucy Heartfilia, who owned nine of the Zodiac keys, but she had disappeared with the rest of the strong Fairy Tail members at Tenrou Island.

A smug smile radiated across Sting's face. "When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow."


	3. We Killed Our Dragons

Sabertooth was really lucky around the Grand Magic Games. The whole guild got to use Crocus Gardens as a place to stay for the duration of the games. The first event would begin at midnight, but since it wasn't midnight yet, Terra, Sting, Rogue, and the cats were hanging around in the town. Terra had a feeling these Grand Magic Games would be even more fun. Fairy Tail's stronger members had risen once again and were participating in the games to regain their Strongest on Fiore title. Terra doubted they would win. After all, Sabertooth didn't become the strongest for nothing.

"I can't wait for the first event to start," Sting spoke. "I want to see which guilds will last."

"It will be exciting," Terra agreed. She cast a vague sideways glance at Rogue, but he was silent with a blank expression.

The villagers started shouting for some reason. There were a few charging at the Dragon Slayers. Sting immediately started fighting them.

"Are you some kind of idiot?!" Terra shouted. Someone lunged at her. She kicked him away with ease. She smirked; men usually expect short and small girls to be weak, but with her, this wasn't the case.

"Anyone else want some?" Sting questioned, standing above the defeated men as he slammed his foot onto one's face.

"Man, these guys are nothing but a bunch of losers," Lector sighed.

"Yeah!" Frosch chimed.

Orissa looked around. "I smell more cats around here!" She spoke.

"What's going on?" Spoke an unidentified male voice. A man with spiky pink hair, a few packs on his back, and a flower necklace was on all fours on the ground.

"Looked here," Sting said.

"Is that Natsu Dragneel?" Rogue asked.

"It appears so," Terra answered.

A woman with black curly hair pulled back in a high ponytail and a black coat with the Fairy Tail emblem stitched on the right breast came into the scene. "Dragon Slayers?"

"Whaaa?" shouted a blue cat. "Kitties?" Next to him, a black cat with silver lightning marks rolled his eyes.

"What does it look like Happy, dogs?" He questioned.

"Get a load of that stupid looking blue pussy cat!" Lector chuckled, pointing a law at Happy.

Happy slapped his cheeks in surprise. "They can talk too?! Zeus, what's going on?"

"And that's surprising why exactly?" A busty blonde woman in blue clothes questioned. Next to her a girl who looked strikingly similar agreed, "Touche."

Zeus rolled his eyes again. "We're all Exceeds Happy." He turned to Lector. "Also, you better keep your mouth shut before I decide to expand."

"You sound like Lily," the woman spoke up.

"I'll take that as a compliment, Bella," Zeus retorted.

A third man came up behind Natsu. "Where are there more Dragon Slayers?" He questioned.

"Yeah, I'm Natsu, but who are you?" Natsu questioned.

"These guys are members of Sabertooth?" The blonde questioned.

Terra glared at her. "What does it look like girly?"

"Hey!" The other girl spoke up. Her hair was black with white tips. "Don't call Lucy 'girly'!" Her eyes seemed to pierce a hole right through them, except Terra was rock solid. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Sting blush ever so slightly.

"You think you're hot stuff?" Natsu questioned. "They look like idiots, right Sebastian, Bella?"

"Definitely," Sebastain agreed

"The blondy looks like he could waltz into town and burn your house down just for kicks," Bella quipped.

Sting chuckled as he approached Natsu, momentarily ignoring Bella's rude comment. "So looks like the rumors about you entering the Grand Magic Games this year we're true."

Natsu looked angry. "How do you know who I am?" He demanded angrily.

"Everybody knows," Sting answered smoothly. He got up in Natsu's face. "You're the so called Dragon Slayer who couldn't kill a Dragon. Doesn't sound like much of a Dragon Slayer to me."

Bella yelled. She threw a punch at Sting. Terra acted quickly and blocked her lunch with one hand. She smirked. "Too slow." She lowered the other woman's wrist.

"The sad part is I used to look up to you," Sting continued.

"Wow." Stated the black haired woman. "You don't look like the looking up to type."

"Touche, Mercy," Bella answered

"My friend over there," he motioned to Rogue, "was a big fan of Gajeel's. The other one wants to fight the Lightning Lady, Bella Onyx." He looked over at Bella.

Bella glowered. "You weren't supposed to know.

"It really was a surprise you know," Terra spoke. "To find out that Fairy Tail's Striking Lightning was actually the Lightning Lady."

"I was only curious since he was a fellow Dragon Slayer," Rogue said, but Terra knew he was lying. He had been the sworn younger brother of Gajeel. He had wanted to join Phantom Lord before it was disbanded after getting beaten by Fairy Tail, the guild that the Fairy Tail members Gajeel Redfox, the Black Steel, and Juvia Lockser, the Rain Woman joined after Phantom. No point in mentioning it now.

"You've got to be kidding me," Natsu said. "You're both Dragn Slayers,"

"That looked up to other Dragon Slayers?" Sebastian finished.

"We prefer you guys call us True Dragon Slayers instead," Sting said with a superior look in his eyes. Terra had to smirk.

"Unlike you, we could have easily slain Acnologia," Terra finished.

"Where's your proof?" Bella gritted her canine teeth.

"You'd be telling a different story if you went up against that monster instead," Mercy said, her voice edged with venom.

"Yeah!" Happy agreed.

Lector chuckled rudely. "This pussy CT sounds as tough as he looks!"

"I am literally two second away from expanding!" Zeus shouted. His fist were clenched and he was quivering with anger.

"It doesn't matter if we were there or not," Rogue said.

"It all boils down to," Sting added.

"We're far more superior," Terra finished.

"Let me explain a little bit for you," Lector said. He went on to explain that Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy, Bella, Sebastian, Naomi, and Misty were First Generation Dragon Slayers who got their power from the dragons. Laxus, Cobra, and Kaminari were Second Generation, getting their powers from Lacrima. Sting, Rogue, and Terra were Third Generation, attaining their power by both a dragon's teaching and a Lacrima.

"Some of us rent S-class for nothing," Bella said. "We can easily kick your ass."

Terra smirked a bit. "S-class or not, we still greatly Exceed your power. It's been seven years. Something tells me you aren't as strong as you were before."

"Why you!" Bella growled.

"You'd wish they were half as strong as them," Orissa commented.

"Tell me something," Natsu said. "Did your dragon disappear in the year X777 to?'

"You could say that," Sting shrugged.

"More to the point, they died," Rogue corrected. "The creatures that passed down their magic to us, we eliminated with our own hands so we could earn the title of true Dragon Slayers."


End file.
